


时无英雄

by Aduanoths



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 这个杀手不太冷AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aduanoths/pseuds/Aduanoths
Summary: 90年代末，Jason是个靠偷东西补贴家用的街头少年。在他隔壁住着位30岁上下，行踪不定的古怪男人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RoyJay无差
> 
> 灵感来源：这个杀手不太冷，西西里的美丽传说
> 
> 讲讲小孩子暧昧不清的初恋，HE  
> Roy设定偏向Pre52
> 
> 关键词：摇滚乐、小说和科幻电影

 

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

 

Roy心情不错。

星城寄来的维修工具终于到货。他修好机械臂的破电源，手腕和指节都反应灵敏。再也不用担心随时死机喽。下午在港口炸毁一批毒品，顺便研究了韦恩工业新上市的武装装甲和反坦克火箭筒。夜巡时，他干掉两个意图强奸的变态，阻止一伙纵火犯、拆除装在银行的五枚遥控炸弹并打断主谋者的一条腿，抓住一名在逃连环杀手，把三个抢劫犯揍得满地找牙。

他心满意足地下班回家，在楼下那家24小时营业的小卖部买了两盒浓缩果汁。漂亮的红发老板娘夸他改装的小型防身武器用起来得心应手，回赠两份辣热狗夜宵。某个瞬间，让他想起了Kori。没特别难受，仅有一丝不够真切的怀念在心头掠过。

踏进阴冷楼道，空气里弥漫着淡淡的烟味。他抬头看看顶层栏杆间探出的一颗忽明忽暗的微红火星。嗯，有只“小老鼠”正躲在黑暗里。心下叹口气，他轻手轻脚地走上去，犹豫片刻，按开腕表上的探照灯。

“嘿！”男孩瑟缩着，从喉咙里挤出恼怒的不满声，眯着眼别过脸去，同时把烟往身后藏了藏。是邻居家的臭小子。

Roy故意冷下脸，把光源调成发散的暖色调，“为什么不开灯？”

“不想老混蛋这么快就发现我溜出来了。”小子瞪了他一眼，便眼神游离不再看他，“非常时期，得清醒点儿。这儿至少有空气可以让人喘口气。”他只穿红色连帽衫、短裤和一双脏兮兮的毛线袜坐在冰凉的水泥地的边沿上，一手握紧生锈的铁栏杆，晃荡着干树枝般细瘦的双腿。

“这玩意可对改善呼吸没一点好处。”Roy抬脚尖示意那根藏起来的烟。

“是啊，而空气无处不在。”绿色瞳仁的眼睛再次抬起，眼白占了四分之三。他当然知道。净废话，多管闲事。

那孩子冻得嘴唇发紫。Roy看清他鼻尖处的擦伤和被打肿的右脸，“出了什么事儿？”

小鬼下意识回避躲闪，“从树上摔下来而已。”吐字含糊，牙齿止不住打颤。

男人最讨厌嘴硬又怯懦的小鬼，他们都是惹事精。对，就像Roy自己。“脸着地吗？”他挑着眉毛问。

“是，报告长官，”小孩感到挑衅的意味，不再遮掩，正视着，学他的样子挑眉，“就是脸着地的。”

也许养儿子也挺有意思？不，得了吧，他们永远比不上女儿。

他有点希望这瘦小子能活下去了。Roy弯腰把整袋热腾腾的垃圾食品塞到小家伙怀里。

“我不……”“红发妞送的，我这会儿没胃口，别浪费了。”不等他再开口Roy便要走掉。

“谢谢。”男孩在身后小声地说。“别告诉我妈烟的事儿，她会没收我烟钱。”

Roy扫了一眼墙角的另外两颗烟头，“她能闻出来。”

“Shit！”小孩赶忙揪住帽衫闻闻，一跃而起，脱下上衣。“关掉手电，我得回去了。”他说着，把热狗裹进连帽衫，贴Roy身旁跑过。灯光熄灭时，Roy看见那撑起松垮白背心的小小肩膀及其上更多无法掩饰的淤青。那背影闪入一缕暗光，伴随男人的咒骂与女人的啜泣，消失于悄然关闭的木门后面。

Roy碾灭了地上的烟，面无表情地走进安全屋。就像什么事也没发生过。

 

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

 

凌晨，他被隔壁重重的摔门声惊醒。

“中午拿不回五百，我就把你卖给他们抵钱！”追加上男人的怒吼。

无心再睡，他抓抓前额翘起的红头发，从绘图桌前爬起来。由窗口望去，路灯下街头空无一人。但随即，在楼群交错的阴影里，他辨认出男孩匆匆跑远的轮廓。

别找麻烦。Roy警告自己，他已经不是当初那个自以为是的红衣弓箭手了。

他端起窗台前的盆栽，拿去修枝剪叶。

等改完第十四张图纸，举着杯果汁放空大脑的时候，楼道里又一次响起轻盈的脚步声。臭小子回来了。

窗外天光大亮。

深呼吸。Roy的胃里没那么难受了。他绝不承认之前瞎操心来着。

手表显示时间差不多刚好。他收拾得当，从衣柜里取出一个橙色的儿童书包，小心擦净，披上棕色皮夹克，出门，前往四个街口外的影院。

Roy看过近两年以来的每部超级英雄电影。总是上映四五个星期以后，早上第一场，两张邻座票。到那时侯放映厅几乎没人。他会买包含纪念品徽章的家庭套餐。爆米花送给街上的小孩，徽章在书包上整齐别好，余下两听可乐装入口袋。

他并不喜欢超级英雄片，故事情节老套，节奏拖拉。Roy每次都撇着嘴在心里吐槽，忍无可忍也低声骂上两句。他讨厌英雄。他们总能自作多情地把事情搞砸。而偏偏结局必是那帮蠢货救援成功，众人皆大欢喜。那样的画面使他憋屈，难受得想哭。得灌一听可乐才能把烫人的眼泪压下去。

他心不在焉地回到安全屋，抱着儿童书包爬上公寓楼的屋顶，打算在这里缓慢喝完第二罐碳酸饮料。

“Nice bag！”他听见男孩朝他吹口哨。

小家伙斜靠在烟囱侧面的避风处，手中捏着啤酒，惬意地享受哥谭少有的艳阳。

Roy挪过去坐下，懒得管他从哪非法搞到的烟酒。

男孩在阳光里半睁着眼睛，长久地盯住挂满书包的各色徽章，欲言又止。良久，他抿了口泡沫，问道，“生活总得这么操蛋吗？还是只有小时候这样啊？”他的面颊周围添了不少新伤，额角还贴着一大块纱布。Roy的视线不受控制地锁定在棱角分明的稚嫩脸庞。他看得懂。那小子仍然心怀希望，嘴角带着不易察觉的微笑。小鬼自有答案的。

“总是这样。”Roy回答。

“胡扯。”男孩放任自己有点醉醺醺地咧嘴笑了。眼眸里闪过水光，以及，幸福。

“不是所有人。总有一两个幸运儿能过上好日子的。”他吞下一大口酒，有点儿呛到，强忍着咳嗽。“我有朋友今天要离开这破地方啦。人挺不错，这是她应得的。永别吧犯罪之城。New day, new life！”他举杯碰碰可乐罐，又是一大口。

“你弄到钱了么？”Roy也象征性地喝了一口可乐，转变话题，“你爸那嗓子可是够吵的。”

“是啊。七百八十五，小菜一碟。”男孩有点得意地仰仰下巴，像在寻求夸奖，却一转眼珠撅起嘴巴，“哼，有什么用，加上之前那些也就凑够零头。本金加利息。他觉得还能拖，其实追债的早急眼啦。”

Roy的胃里又出现绞痛的迹象。他满不在乎地问道，“小子，你靠什么赚钱？”

“我是个职业小偷。”他见Roy皱眉，吐了吐舌头，“专偷同行和酒吧流氓的钱包 。”并腼腆地坏笑着补充说，“他们可是肥得流油呢。”

还好，不算最糟糕的活儿。这也解释了为什么他总浑身是伤。Roy想翻白眼。专挑硬骨头哈。

“说出来你都不信，我晚上差一点儿翘走蝙蝠车的轮胎！那东西肯定老值钱啦。”那孩子认真宣称。他扔掉空易拉罐，翻开长袖单衣袖口内面的缝线，抽出一张折叠整齐的十美元，“饿死了。吃午餐吗？我请客。辣热狗？披萨？亚洲菜？两盒果汁，对吧？”

小孩摇摇晃晃站起来，被冷风拍了一个激灵。

Roy从那段有关蝙蝠车的惊人言论中回过神，跟着起身，把皮夹克丢给他，“我回去等。穿上这个，老板娘能给你打折。”

 

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

 

正午，楼里有不少人。做饭的声音，逃课的学生嬉闹成群，电视节目或新闻广播交杂着，某对夫妻在吵架，还有人播放披头士唱片。几个男人来到楼房顶层。动静很大，丝毫不掩饰掠食者的嚣张贪婪。来者不善。

射击声响起，Roy的胃部肌肉跟着剧烈痉挛。十多发子弹落地，一共有四把枪开火。他不知道那房间里死了几个人。

鬼使神差地，他调出监控。

楼道里，这伙人的小头目愤怒地挥舞着拳头。Roy认得那混蛋。“你们搞什么！人都死干净钱还他妈欠着！长脑子么，赔大发了啊！”“他没都交出来，肯定还藏了私货。”“那也不够！”“这家应该有个小子，听说长得可以。”“听说有个鸟用！都在哪呢！快找出来！”

Harvey Dent手下干坏事的高级杂鱼。恶霸当久了，脾气也见长。如果可以，Roy很想立刻冲出去一枪让他永远闭嘴。

那家伙指派三个手下去抓捕男孩，然后被剩下几人簇拥着回到房间，留下一个大汉在门外望风。

他不该插手。

Roy非常确信，即使那孩子被带走也不会遇到生命危险，最多不出三天一定能重获自由。

他试着说服自己，却依旧没关摄像头。

第一个手下回来了。一无所获。

Roy继续手上的工作，专心测试追踪飞行器的电路板。

再抬头，显示器画面中，男孩刚好提着两个塑料袋从露台窗户翻入走廊。看见举枪的守卫，他立刻明白了处境，强装镇定，低头快步走向Roy的房门。

守卫观察小孩行动，打量着他不合身的外套，没敢轻举妄动。那衣服显然不符合邻家男主人佝偻矮小的身型或浮夸的穿着风格。

门被敲响了。

Roy没动。

又敲了三下。之后，门锁处传来窸窸窣窣的杂音。

大门正上方的探头捕捉到更清晰的动态。那小子试着开锁呢。Roy看不到他的表情，但能看见后脖子冒出的冷汗。

没用的。防盗系统他亲自换过。

守卫犹疑着，步步逼近。

男孩气恼地暗暗砸了一下大门。然后，他放弃手里的金属丝，狠命攥住衣摆，准备迎击。

“咔哒”。

门开了。

“再弄丢钥匙非打断你的腿。”Roy听不出感情地发话，伸手轻轻把孩子拉进屋。

男孩顺势把手里的东西一股脑推给他，甩掉夹克外套，两三步跌进沙发。Roy瞪着那守卫的眼睛，缓缓扣上大门。

他守在门口注意外面的动静，直到警笛声突然远远传来，迫使那伙人离开。

Roy把食物放在电视桌上，挨着小家伙坐下。男孩僵硬地缩在沙发里，小幅度颤抖着。

他想安抚性地拍拍他的背，却被这小子反应激烈地挥出拳头挡开。

你不能指望一个小孩在经历如此重大的变故之后还保持冷静。

“你叫什么名字？”Roy耐着性子，尽量语气柔和地问。

“Jason。”男孩抬起发红的眼睛，目光锐利、没有泪水。

“我很抱歉你父母……”“算了吧，他们都不是我亲生父母，也不是什么好人。”他像落单的野兽幼崽，急躁不安地抢答，差点咬到舌头，“如果有能力我一定亲手把他们送进局子里。”

“那你……”

那张瘦巴巴的脸紧绷在一起。他的胸口剧烈伏动，“我只是生气，为什么我不能做点什么！”男孩试图控制情绪，无果。“你认识那伙人吧？他们更是人渣！什么坏事都干！我眼见着他们抓走好几批流浪儿，有恃无恐！那些小孩没一个回来的。”

“应该让他们也尝到点苦头，至少得打上两拳！可是我他妈的逃跑了！竟然被吓破胆子，我当时只知道害怕啦！”他大口喘着气，一颗眼泪无声爬过涨得通红的脸，滴落在衣领上。Jason不说话了。

他绝望地垮下肩膀。那份无能为力的自卑感对男孩来说太过沉重。Roy不想看他这幅模样。有什么东西能逗小孩开心么。

“也许我对那疯女人还有点感激之情？如果她不吸毒的话。”Jason胡乱抹抹眼角，缺乏感情地说。“毕竟是她让我认识了Lillian。而且她做的樱桃派挺好吃。白粉把她的魂儿都掏空啦，犯毒瘾的时候简直像只犯皮肤癣的老猫，叫得撕心裂肺。”

“你不喜欢猫？”Roy抓住重点，“这下麻烦了，我家猫咪脾气可不小。”

“骗鬼吧，这儿一根猫毛都没有。”Jason才不上当。

“它在生我的气，还躲着我呢。你要见见它吗？”Roy边说，边端起食物去加热，“害怕的话，我就在厨房。”

“谁会怕啊！”

被点名的宠物乖乖等在厨房，仍是副不想理人的样子。

Roy扭动静音开关，并在托盘上摆上一杯果汁。小万向轮慢慢转动起来。

“Hi，很高兴认识你，Jayjay。我是Roy家的宠物猫Kitty。”一串清脆而欢快的电子音。“ Harper先生很久没有客人了，原谅他好吗？喝杯饮料？”

那是一个黑色的扁圆形机器，形状有点像南瓜，比家用电水壶小一些。除了托盘两侧的毛绒绒的圆锥耳朵和显示屏上明黄色的二维胡须，它没一点和家猫沾边的地方。像是劣质的日本货。可谁叫小孩子都喜欢这种设计呢。

“Wow，我可没想到是这样的猫。”Jason惊呼，“是要拍科幻片嘛！”

Roy从冰箱门的反光里看见Jason一手拿着杯子，兴奋地抱起那只机器猫放在膝盖上。

“谢谢夸奖。我是Harper先生的最得意的作品之一。实际上，我还是他家的保姆。但近段时间先生总不肯听我的劝告，还把系统噤声一个月。”小猫的声音提高了八度，又尖又细，“这样的Roy特别小孩子脾气。”

“是啊。我刚才还担心，他会不会又心血来潮把我扔出去呢。这人看起来阴晴不定的。”Jason嘀咕道。

“不会的。”电子音小声安慰说，“你挺好。Harper先生也不算坏人。你们能和平共处，不必担忧。”

“你挺聪明，小东西，知道怎么讨人喜欢。”Jason摸了摸柔软的猫耳朵。他小心端着Kitty跑到厨房，“它真是你造出来的？”语调里少了拘谨，带着几分崇拜。似乎有什么闪亮的东西在那双绿眼睛里跃跃欲试。

“你叫Roy，对吧？”Jason再次露出微笑。他放松地倚在厨房门口，怪声怪调地压低嗓音，“有人告诉过你么，Roy？这名字对于孤僻的科学怪人来说有点太过性感啦。”

红发男人骤不及防，手滑摔碎一只碟子，在心里骂了句“见鬼”。

 

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

 

电视开着。他们不说话。

Jason大口往嘴里塞着披萨。牙齿咬穿硬面饼发出咀嚼声，青尖椒、腊肠和火腿肉撞在舌头上，味蕾烫得有点发麻。食物带来的满足感因此越发分明。他仔细享受着美餐一顿的过程，正如他极度吝惜这间临时壁垒提供的微薄安全感。

新闻插入一条布鲁德海文义警的简讯，叫“夜翼”什么的。Jason用余光偷眇，Roy直勾勾看着电台女主播，不知道又神游何方呢。

男人盘腿坐在沙发上。他们隔着两个拳头的间距，他的影子落在他身上。那人高大结实，Jason以前可没看出他是搞技术的。

他注意他很久了。Roy搬来一年多，不常住，有时神出鬼没的。他待人冷淡，偶尔和善，也有阴沉着面露凶光的时候。街上的孩子会说闲话，有人赌他是个寡言的疯子，有人猜他是杀手间谍。全瞎掰的。他不喜欢别人诋毁Roy。Jason知道他会帮二楼奶奶修下水管道，在失恋老板娘的店门口默默留玫瑰花，还有其它一些微不足道的琐事。结论：Roy是个正直的好人。

正因如此，即便发现绘图桌上堆满炮筒图纸，到处扔着改装工具，厨房柜门藏了一排排的机枪弹药，Jason也没害怕逃走。他只觉得那智能猫咪真太酷了，爱不释手。瞧瞧那小猫的脾气，Roy能坏到哪去？

机械师生老茧的手指掐着半块披萨，眼角有深刻的皱纹，胡茬上粘着面饼碎渣。男人散发出一种颓废的气质。以前肯定不是这样，他应该很爱笑，应该是个热情洋溢的家伙。那样才配得上飞舞的红发，像点着的肆意生长的杂草。

“看够了么。”Roy发难。

小心思突然败露，Jason吓得瞪大眼睛，鼓着被填满的嘴巴，点点头，又摇摇头。他费劲地咽下食物，忍不住问，“我就是好奇，你到底是干嘛的？科学家吗？军火贩？”他想起扔在墙角的红色箭桶，一拍脑门，“哇，你是超级英雄？能收我当徒弟么？”

“不是。”Roy不高兴了。他拉长脸一字一句地说，“永远别去给那些混蛋当跟班！”“可是，蝙蝠侠和罗宾……”Jason越说越没底气，看眼色，知趣地闭嘴。

牙齿忐忑地碾压着薄嘴唇。男孩又鼓起勇气。“那既然这样，你能教我吗？”他连珠炮般说，“我知道你有的是办法教训那群人渣！随便教我点什么。我可以帮你收拾屋子，做饭，做家务，给你打下手。我电脑学得蛮快，也挺能挨打的。”

Jason需要留下。Roy给他带来人生转折点的希望。他要搞懂那些枪支、电气设备，那些生存技能。他能成为像Roy一样的人。这想法让他兴奋得颤抖。

作为回报，他会派上用场的。

“你冷静冷静，这事我们明天再说。”Roy递给他一个奶酪馅饼，用行动回绝请求。

饱餐后，Jason抢着洗盘子。Roy鼓捣机械时，他装成乖宝宝，安静抱着小猫看科教纪录片。Jason累坏了，高强度的精神压力把他的脑袋搅成了一团浆糊。没过多久，他便就昏昏沉沉地睡过去。

隐约感觉Roy出了一趟门。

他在异乎寻常的温暖中悠悠转醒。节目换为喜剧电影，沙发里毯子堆成小山。Jason裹得严严实实，枕在男人胸口上，超级丢人地抱着Roy的胳膊，好像还流了口水。他尴尬地移开，无地自容，恨不得立刻找地缝钻进去。

“醒了就去卧室睡。”Roy无视Jason的窘迫，示意桌上的塑料袋，“想洗澡的话有热水。用什么自己挑，全新的。”

男孩翻看袋子。洗漱用具、衣物、毛巾，廉价简洁但一应俱全。他有些触动，心下十分感激。那是一个陌生人能给予的最大限度的体贴，又足够尊重，避免了冒犯。Jason不是小屁孩，他明白其中的用心，欣然接受这份好意。

他一丝不苟地清洗，像完成一个仪式。要和过去那个寄人篱下的赢弱少年说再见了。未来，生活会怎样翻天覆地改变？奥利弗逃往伦敦，简爱被送到罗伍德，而阿廖沙去了人间。不会更惨啦，不是么。Jason给自己打气鼓劲，心满意足地钻进被窝。床太软，单子闻起来有股淡淡的洗衣粉香精味。

猫咪被摆在床头柜上，一支异国情调的曲子循环播放。Jason听了一会，恋恋不舍地说：“关掉吧。我早不是听摇篮曲的年纪啦。”

“好的。”音乐戛然而止。

灯熄灭了。机器小猫可以调节空气的湿度温度，释放一种木头、草叶或是什么别的香味。不刺鼻，似乎有安神作用。

“他会让我留下吗？”Jason踌躇着问。

“我不知道。”电子音低低回答，“也许有个概率？对不起，我不能说。”

“从没有人对我这么好。哪怕只有一个晚上。请帮我转达感谢，可以吗？”

“好。晚安，亲爱的。”

“晚安。”

进入梦境之前Jason还感叹，机器猫运作时居然听不见一点噪音，Roy果然是个天才。

 

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

 

一想到多出个活蹦乱跳的小不点睡在卧室，Roy就坐立难安。还有“夜翼”，那家伙终于敢回来了？要不是为甩掉这跟屁虫，他绝不会躲到“蝙蝠”眼皮底下，心惊胆战度日。

Roy折腾到半夜三点也没有困意。本打算继续编自动报账程序，拯救一下日常流水般的花销。敲代码有助于减压。呃，可他太投入，敲到一半开始忘乎所以地哼歌。该死，独居太久了。该不会吵醒臭小子吧？真是碍手碍脚。Roy不爽推开笔记本电脑，一时冲动，恨不得把小鬼拎出来直接丢到大街上。胡思乱想了几分钟，他决定翻出微型激光枪，拆掉重新组装。这活儿劳心费神。忙完总算能小睡一觉了。

醒来时，Roy身上披着毯子，脑袋底下塞了个枕头。机器猫咪在工作台上释放出熏香。还有热腾腾的培根三明治、煎鸡蛋和果汁摆在收拾整洁的餐桌上。Jason蜷在一旁的沙发椅中，专心阅读某本科学杂志。

“早。”男孩笑眯眯地招呼。

“嗯……早……”男人拖沓着，走进卫生间，不一会儿又相同速率来到桌前。Roy恍恍惚惚，像在梦游。

Jason这是干嘛？一点回礼？他不死心，打定主意留下吗？他想让他心软？操，这招见鬼的奏效。Roy动摇了。臭小子不应该都是惹事生非、目中无人的讨厌鬼吗？为啥捡回的豆芽菜一副懂事贴心小大人的模样。他对这种小毛头完全没辙啊！不行不行，得快把他赶走。Roy神经质地挥挥手，甩掉那些恼人的想法。

Jason看着他，笑出了声。

“你知道吧，就算尽力讨好，我也不会把你留下来的。”Roy刻薄地说。

话一出口，他就后悔了。

男孩的笑容僵在脸上，随即消失无踪。“Harper先生，少自以为是了！至少我不会每月入不敷出把自己弄得焦头烂额的。”他回击道。

“哈！还偷看我的账户！”

“我没有！走过去你那屏幕自动就亮了！谁愿意在乎你那些屁事似的！”Jason受了天大委屈，“用不着催，我一会儿马上走。”他抢过Roy的果汁一饮而尽，抓起空碟子气鼓鼓奔向厨房。

猫咪不客气地对Roy翻了个白眼，摆出一副鄙夷表情。男人正要为自己辩护。

“啊——！”Jason突然尖声叫道，“Jesus！Roy！”紧接着传来激光发射和玻璃破碎声。

Roy赶忙冲向门口。

男孩手足无措地跌坐在房间中央，握着前一晚装好的那把激光枪，“我！我不是故意的！刚刚有个紧身衣变态蹲在窗台上！”他颤巍巍把枪递给Roy，“没想拿走，还你！”说完，又惊恐地看看被打烂的窗户和地上半截蓝色短棍。

Roy也看见了。他二话没说，拉起小孩大步往外走，偷偷掩藏起心底翻涌的比Jason更甚的惊慌。

 

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

 

他们坐进一辆红色福特野马，后备箱装着全部家当。播放器里硬式摇滚的音量不算大，Roy把车开得飞快。

两人都冷静些了。

没人跟踪。必须辗转搬入其他安全屋。男孩另作安排。

“短期别回去。送你到神父那边。”他回忆着小鬼平时接触的人群，“四个街区外专爱帮助流浪孩子的神父是吧？他住西面郊区？你们挺熟哈。”

“我……杀了他么？”Jason抱着手臂喃喃自语，还在状况外。

可怜的小子，责备自己误伤无辜？“别逗了，你连他那翘屁股的边都碰不到的。”操什么心，这时候自保要紧。Roy还没有准备好和“夜翼”碰面。见鬼去吧，最好这辈子都别遇见了。“那可是上一任罗宾，你惹大麻烦了。”

Jason更加困惑，“你们很熟？”

“不要被英雄盯上。相信我，那一定没什么好下场。”

“嗯。”小鬼望向窗外思索着。谁知道他听进去没有。

“不去神父那儿。”Jason后知后觉地说，“他对孩子们很好，不能给他添麻烦。我跟你走。”

“你不能跟着我！”他听不懂话吗！Roy低声吼道，重金属背景乐加强气势。

Jason却不吃这套。“我改主意了。甩不掉的，老兄，吃定你啦。”他用拳头撞撞Roy肩膀，换个姿势，自信地翘起腿。小混蛋怎么如此固执！敢耍赖皮！这就暴露本性么！

“你的良心不会痛吗小子？”Roy斜了一眼男孩，“我对你也算不错了，凭什么反咬一口。”

“凭你有能力处理那些麻烦，而我还想再活久一点？”Jason随意揉捏手指，不以为然。他把胳膊支在腿上，手托下巴，坦率地偏头注视他，“得了Roy，对你又有什么坏处？我还能理财呢，以免哪天你败成穷光蛋饿死在大街上。”

换红发男人沉默了。

Roy讲不清是哪一点说服他的。车子仍七拐八拐看似胡乱地高速行驶着，但方向已经调整过。

身旁的男孩倚在车窗边，抿住嘴巴，咬肌不自然地抖动，克制心中喜悦显露。

哼，让臭小子得逞喽。事已至此，Roy更愿爽快承认。

“以后不许随便开枪，不然就把你倒挂到箭靶上。”

“是，长官。”

“还有，不想死于非命别乱碰我设备。”

“记住了，长官。”

“再惹蝙蝠家的怪胎就让他们把你带走。”

“你说的算，长官。”

“别叫我长官。”

“好的，长官。”

玻璃上倒映着Jason笑弯的眼睛。

男人摇头。他肯定是疯了。

歌曲切换。吉他和弦嘶鸣，鼓点咚咚作响。熟悉的前奏一拍拍敲击Roy的脑仁。

“‘枪炮与玫瑰’的专辑？”Jason同样来了精神。

惊喜不断啊。“听说过‘枪花’？”照Roy设想，男孩该讨厌这种乐队的。“对你来说太早了点。你几岁？”

“十九。”

“长高点再骗人吧，还是你要咒自己矮一辈子？你有十二嘛小鬼？十岁？”

“For God's sake, don't say that！我马上就十五岁了！发育晚不行么！”Jason被戳到痛处，朝男人大发脾气，“你年轻时肯定是Alx Rose那种放荡不羁的混账家伙！”

是这么回事？Roy想象那场面，难得情不自禁跟着笑了一下。

“He's amazing！我当那是句赞扬了Jaybird。”

 

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

 

男孩坐在阁楼天窗处，右脚踏住屋顶瓦片，左脚垂下来，蹬着室内高高摞起的纸箱。他的身子向外探，再次伸长脖子眺望市区公路的方向。Roy出门的时间一天比一天长。不知算好事还是坏事。

有时Jason忍不住乱猜，他恐怕被男人带到什么特别的秘密住所啦。想想吧，脚下可是哥谭北面专属于富人的地盘，难怪Roy把钱花得精光。

这幢尖顶洋房占地面积很小，坐落在马路尽头。虽然仅有一层，但设计讲究。入口门廊上雕着一对飞鸟，台阶配有花台，窗前种了灌木和树形玫瑰。车库后还留有大片草坪，角落里长着棵不太高的山毛榉。

说不羡慕绝对是假话。如果Jason有得选，他也希望日后能买栋精致的小房子，和心仪女孩组建家庭，过上安稳平淡的日子。只是Roy显然志不在此，白白糟蹋了这么好的条件。

与其说是家或者安全屋，这里更像一间大仓库。男人懒得浪费心思布置，于是复古的木质老家具与高科技电子设备并排而立，营造出一丝微妙的失衡感。几天前，Jason看到小猫在这些杂物间钻来钻去，忽然记起那册旧货市场上读到的“美妞与怪兽”的法国蠢故事。关于Roy的某个秘密，一件他无论如何都应该了解的事，就藏在房子里，藏在眼皮底下。这想法冒凭空出，挥之不去。它唤醒了尘封已久的探究欲望，令男孩坐立难安。

开始时，他总是跟着Roy行动。他们在上午六点到十一点之间外出，路上至少换两次交通工具。两人伪装成父子四处闲逛，去商场、餐厅、集市，通过流言蜚语搜索情报。当然，Roy也真的会替他挑些衣服，或者和摊贩讨价还价买下几个有趣的小玩意。送的东西一多，Jason便觉得难为情了。

和说好的不同，他除了拖后腿，可没帮上什么忙。

大概独处惯啦，Roy从不要求男孩干家务。他凡事亲力亲为，轮不到Jason插手。后来小孩主动追着猫咪管家，问能否修整花园、给家具打蜡。Kitty才提议让他留在家，听从指挥打扫。红发男主人漫不经心地默许了他们的改造计划。

Jason发现，只要不碰武器，不当面问冒犯失礼的问题，这人几乎一味纵容他的意愿。

男孩偷偷爬上阁楼的那天下午，Roy从拆了封的箱子里，挑出几盒他翻动过的电影录像带。被抓个现行，做好了挨骂的准备，没想男人却说，“先看哪部啊？”他们挤在棉布沙发里，捧着薯片和自制爆米花，一盒接一盒播放，直到小猫挡在屏幕前面，赶两人吃晚饭。那是Jason有生以来第一次电影马拉松。不常看科幻小说的他，自此深深陷入那些对宇宙和时空充满无限想象的奇异世界中。

第二天，他提着水桶把阁楼上下擦了个遍。纸箱拖出来，拆封、整理、归类。Roy是不折不扣的科幻迷，不过比起鲜少翻阅的书，他一定更爱电影。Jason把那些小说按作者和出版顺序一一排好，还找到几套科普读物和贴简报的笔记本 。

从那以后男孩的日程安排如下：起床，与Roy吃早餐（他已经不必早早出发了），去院子里浇花，探索房子的各个角落，给小猫帮忙，午餐，看书、钻研笔记，等Roy回家，一起做饭，看电影。如果傍晚Roy忙着调试武器，Jason就会继续读小说。

他爱这些时光。他犹如生活在万花筒的三棱镜里，永远不觉得无聊。

男孩相信，要是在努力些，就能学到更多东西。他想知道的一切都在向他招手，Jason只需找到它们，Roy愿意教的。那是一场侦探游戏，他得寻找线索，通过测试。比如，今天用笔记内容解开的暗门指令。

Jason低头瞥了一眼车库的金属顶棚。那些钢架都是男人亲手焊的，风格前卫，他早注意到了。

Roy呀，Roy Harper。他像一个谜，一个难以捉摸的、混乱绚丽的谜题。不像是图灵破解恩尼格玛密码机，而更像花边杂志角落里妙赞的填字接龙，谜底是一个与黑市致幻剂新品有关的恶劣玩笑。这男人和他的改造武器、摩托重机、摇滚乐以及科幻录像一样疯狂。当Jason步步靠近，便被无形的巨大吸引力捕捉，无法逃离。

握紧手里灰白色的精装书，郊外潮湿的空气包裹皮肤，他抖抖肩膀，想抽烟。忍忍吧。说不准什么时候才能独自出门，剩下几根存货得留好才行。下意识摩挲着书脊，冰凉光滑的封皮下有标题印刻的凹痕，那是马丁艾米斯的《时间箭》。

和箱子里的其他科幻不同，它更偏重历史。Jason读过一些战争长篇，这视角和讲述手法真是没得挑了。一本不错的好书。可怎么说满篇戏虐讽刺的反战小说也和礼物不沾边吧。

到底为什么送这本呢？他盯着扉页上龙飞凤舞的字，困惑地皱眉。“致Roy，你的Ollie”。

那个Ollie频频出现在扉页上，许多初印版本都是他送的。其中包括Roy唯一偏爱的《神经漫游者》，买了快二十年啦。从留言的内容上看好像是位长辈。语气嘛，又像是朋友。可每次敷衍的寥寥几笔，也不像太亲近的样子。

至于这本，更为奇怪，是近几年的新书。除了两人名字以外，该写寄语或祝福的位置空白一片。它被收在最底下的箱子里，纸页非常平整，估计Roy一个字也没看过。

天色变暗，Jason瞧见了远远亮起的车灯。男人开着银色捷达回来，准是去器材店进武器零件了。他关上窗子，撑着纸箱一跃而下，藏好书，跑下楼去。

 

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

 

Jason向着画面里店员重新长出的脑袋夸张咧嘴，“噫，真恶心。”

一般特效镜头很少引起他的反应。Roy觉得男孩正心不在焉。

也许他想听些关于今天突破的建设性意见？

小家伙这星期对车库地下通道产生了浓厚兴趣。进度出人意料。通过暗门这关，打开武器库就是近一两天的事。

转眼相处一个多月了，他也该学走点有用的。格洛克19差不多合适。

男孩踢掉鞋子，抱着膝盖，往他身边凑了凑。黑卫衣的袖管撸到手肘，小臂露出来。比之前胖了点，皮都闷白了。

也许他只是被关太久，闲得发慌。

臭小子明显精力旺盛，看把房子里外翻腾的，再不放他出去，非得把地基拆出来。

相安无事到现在，说明他们逃脱顺利。“夜翼”跟丢了线索，留在哥谭，只能去庄园跟导师和解。那边一门心思调查“双面”的烂摊子，顾不上他俩。等蝙蝠们的任务接近尾声，混混们给清理干净了，就放臭小子去找神父，让他见见街上的朋友。

“妈的，那上司就是个智障傻逼。”突然生气时Jason容易破音。他晃着玻璃杯撞上Roy的胳膊，牛奶差点撒出来，赶忙不情愿地喝上一口。小子学聪明了，不会再硬着头皮像灌啤酒那样一口干完，好让Roy瞅准机会马上续杯。谁叫他比Dick小时候还矮的。

体能训练会让他变结实点。

Roy不擅长和小孩打交道。（他的小公主另当别论。）而爆炸之后，陪任何小鬼独处哪怕半小时，都成了男人不可能忍受的折磨。

对待Jason表现出的包容堪称奇迹。

可能因为这小子太早熟了。男孩敏感得可怕。看眼神能知道，他在刻意演些符合年龄的天真表情。

当然，也不全是装出来的。那种未经时光打磨的好奇心，天不怕地不怕的蛮横劲头，还有悸动难安中暴露的锋芒，都触动着Roy。像是某些遥远已死的青春岁月破土复生，甚至保留了当年明亮炫目的色彩。

男孩没日没夜地起看完道格拉斯亚当斯系列的时候，Roy咂着舌头，狠命揉乱他的头发，“Jaybird，以后去上大学吧，小脑瓜浪费了怪可惜。”轻描淡写地一句，再没下文。未来，在他俩看来，是不能过分肖想的奢侈品。

小子是眼里揉不得沙子的执拗脾气。哪天他认清Roy犯下的那一打子无法挽回的错事，日子就到头了。光毒品一条已经触及底线，要是算上Lian的，他还真有可能把这地方炸平再离开。不过，正是看准Jason品性，他才敢任由男孩胡来。事后跑了，也不信Jaybird会把搜出的信息卖给别人，找他的麻烦。

盘算好喽，横竖就那些损失，什么大不了的。“操，这哥们太他妈逗啦。”Jason咯咯笑着，后脑勺一撮长得太快的毛翘起来，打着颤。Roy当下决定，不等了。

“要是他们能用你设计的枪，那东西早玩完了。说真的，为啥外星人非长得像虫子？”到片尾字幕，Jason撑着发麻的腿扭来扭去，打算换录像。男人按住他手里的带子。

“不看了。端上笔记本电脑，跟我过来。”

能感到手底小孩一瞬间的兴奋。

 

 —*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

 

车库地砖上坚固的水泥暗门没有如期打开。

Jason紧张删除最后两行指令，手忙脚乱地重新敲下一串代码。

程序仍毫无反应。

他的目光扫过脚尖，偷瞄Roy。

男人压根没看屏幕。这是个低级错误。之所以出错，是因为Jason使用了最繁琐基础地书写方法，而不是他擅长的那种。根据上次记录的破解时间推断，这男孩该惯用高级代码才对。

他自学高级编程，又不想让人知道？Jason想隐瞒什么？

“就到这里。”Roy打断陷入僵局的焦虑宝宝，接过笔记本。他不打算揭穿秘密。两三下修正错误，暗门应声而开。

“我太紧张了。”男孩懊恼地解释。他不肯与罗伊对视，像是害怕Roy眼底的失望能将他击个粉碎。

“别在意。”男人捏了捏他的肩膀。他们先后走下台阶，Roy又在按键上输入一串密码。“There's always more to learn，Jaybird。”他半开玩笑，半认真地对男孩说。

面前的卷帘门缓缓升高。

“WOOOW！”Jason倒抽着气，不敢相信自己的眼睛。

那是一间巨大的地下靶场。三排冷光灯把室内照得灯火通明，裸露的青灰墙壁上挂着各色武器。场地的左边是并排三个箭术练习道和两个射击道，右手边则是五六排铁架，之面还能隐约看见车床、圆锯、电焊等大型加工设备。

“太酷了！”男孩尖叫道，犯错时的窘迫全然抛之脑后。“我们！我们要在这里练习？”Jason看上去轻飘飘的，高兴得快要飞起来。当Roy点头，他脸上显露出儿童特有的那种发着光的稚气表情。Jayjay，之前的成熟形象怕是保不住喽。现在他就是个等不急拆圣诞礼物的甜心小不点儿。

“猜猜我能教你些什么？”男人走向角落里，取出之前准备好的密码箱。

“拜托是枪。”Jason小声许愿，“拜托了，我想学射击。”

这景象倒是完全合乎Roy预料。手枪是犯罪巷的流浪儿们最常见到，也最容易获得的武器之一，而且比冷兵器更致命。它意味着危险、伤口、血、甚至死亡。但，同样的，使用它就象征着自我保护、威慑力、势均力敌。在千钧一发之时，子弹可以换来生机，火药味等同于安全感。一把属于自己的枪，这正是男孩梦寐已求的。

Roy将教会男孩正确驾驭这武器的方法。他有能力，也有责任这样做。既然决定帮Jason活下去，就得给他独自生存的有效武装。

“是把格洛克。希望你满意，小子。”他打开箱子，在男孩的欢呼声中说道。 

在开始射击之前，他们还要学习基础知识。零件的各部分名称，安全操作，填装理论，拆装步骤，之后是解锁，拔枪，上膛，瞄准。对于一系列枯燥的动作练习，男孩表现得耐心而专注。

他是个极有天赋的家伙。

一个小时后，男孩站在了射击场上。适应后座力之后，他的成绩竟然一直稳定在靶心左右。

Jason端枪的姿势很漂亮。扣动扳机时他从不慌乱，透着股从容不迫的自信。那一枪几乎命中红心。借着势头，他一鼓作气。男孩屏住呼吸，三次连续射击，动作干净利落。

在这小子沾沾自喜之前，Roy忽然来了劲头。他抄手边的弓，搭上三只箭，在相邻的箭靶上射出十环。

“别得意的太早。”Roy不由自主地说。

Jason似乎被他的动作迷住了。“你会教我射箭吗，Roy？”男孩问。

哦，他想学箭。这孩子会想要一把红色弓箭吗？也许先是22磅的反曲弓？得加一个瞄准器。

对，他答应过要手把手的教。等她在大一点儿。

“不准放空弦。”“有人练习的时候不要乱跑，知道吗？”“对，就这样。”“手臂抬好。”“来吧，好姑娘。让我看看你的准头。”

乌黑的马尾辫在他眼前摆动。头发长了不少，个头也高了几公分。

姿势规范。一气呵成。正中靶心。

笑声。笑声在房间里回荡。女孩跳进他怀里。更多笑声。

她可真甜。他自豪地想着。

“好样的，Lian！你太棒啦！”Roy知道他自己也在大笑。

Lian搂着他的脖子，在男人的胡茬下巴上亲了一口。“我可想死你了。”她的手指在红头发里乱抓，咯咯笑着，“你该刮胡子啦，爸爸。”

“Roy？”

Jason的轻声呼唤将他带离幻境，回归冰冷的现实。

“嗯，机械弩怎么样？”他痛苦地找回声音，“上手快，方便实用得多。有兴趣吗？”

“当然！”男孩没有对刚才的沉默时刻刨根问底。Roy松了口气。他能给Jason造一把大小适中的连发弩。

“表现挺不错。”受幻觉影响，赞扬的话突然脱口而出，“练好了，过两天你就能去见神父。想去吗？”

Jason惊讶地看着他，“想！“他立刻回答，“让我自己去？”

“对。”Roy的声音逐渐变得柔和，“对。送你过桥，之后就自己走吧。”男人说，“回程随你，呆多久都行。”

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

 


End file.
